pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Edge's Azumarill
Category: } |evolution = 2 |firstevoname = TBA |firstevoep = TBA |secondevoname = TBA |secondevoep = TBA |gender = Female |ability = Unknown |current = With Edge |prevonum = 298 |firststagename = Azurill |evo1num = 183 |secondstagename = Marill |evo2num = 184 |thirdstagename = Azumarill |numeps1 = an unknown amount of |numeps2 = an unknown amount of }} Edge's Azumarill (Japanese: えっじマリルリ Etsuji's Marilli) is the very first Pokémon that Edge ever obtained, and his main battling partner and longtime best friend. 'History' 'Background' Prior to going out on his journey, Edge owned Azumarill as a . While swimming one day, Edge began to drown and Azurill was unable to do anything but watch. Due to being unable to help Edge in her current state, she forced herself to evolve into and saved him from drowning. Ever since then, Edge and Marill began training and battling as many opponents as they possibly could to make Marill grow stronger. 'Kanto' In , a small group of children are trying to capture a . Seeing the children struggling to do so, Edge walks up to them and teaches the children how to catch a Pokémon by mentioning that a Pokémon first needs to be weakened before throwing a at it. While explaining every one of his moves to the children, Edge sends out Marill and commands her to use . Nidorina slowly recovers and uses , which Marill counters with , sending the Nidorina crashing onto the ground, before Edge throws a Poké Ball and successfully captures the Nidorina, as the children cheer on his success. Edge then gives away Nidorina to the children, telling them to take good care of the Pokémon. Later, Edge chose Marill to battle the after having just witnessed Robyn Oak trying, but failing to defeat the Mythical Pokémon. However, Marill was easily defeated with one hit after Mew reflected Marill's attack back at her. Marill was chosen by Edge to battle against a Trainer's during a battle to determine the right to face the , despite Marill being exhausted and low on health. The muscular Trainer predicts an easy win due to Marill's lack of health. However, Edge comes up with a strategy to take out his opponent, using one-hit knockouts and complimentary moves. He uses on the Graveler, then follows up with , freezing and shattering the opponent's Pokémon. While walking through , Edge is shocked to find a Rattata with the head of a human and converses in human language. The Rattata introduces itself as Bill, a Pokémon expert; however, in the middle of the introduction, a grabs Bill by its talons and takes him away. Edge tries his best to save Bill by using his Pokémon, eventually succeeding when Pikachu delivers an electric attack from above that knocks the bird down and freeing Bill in the process. Despite the damage, Fearow recovers and goes into an offensive stance. Bill recognizes Fearow's movements and warns Edge that it will use . Spiraling like a torpedo, Fearow dives at Edge's Marill, appearing to pierce right through her. However, it is revealed that Fearow merely pierced a clone, which gave Marill time to freeze the Beak Pokémon with and allowing Edge to capture the Fearow. Marill was the only member of Edge's team to infiltrate the . Immediately upon entering, the two of them end up battling a , with Marill ending up . Due to Marill being paralyzed and unable to help out, Edge is forced to dodge the powerful attacks from 's . Right when it seems the two of them are trapped, Edge reveals their plan, which had Marill secretly drip a trail of water on the floor leading to Lt. Surge and Electabuzz. At Edge's command, Marill uses to freeze the legs of Lt. Surge and Electabuzz, and with the smoke of a launched , the two escape safely. While trying to find the exit, Marill is attacked by a and captured by Lt. Surge, who throws her off the ship. Edge attempts to rescue her, but is electrocuted and thrown into the ocean as well. As Edge begins to recall a similar situation, he is saved by her, who evolved into a Azumarill. With her newfound strength, Azumarill easily out powers Electabuzz with her newly-learned . Azumarill, along with the majority of Edge's team, was temporarily to Robyn Oak when the two Trainers bumped into one another, although they re-traded their teams back a few days later. However, much to Edge's dismay, Azumarill and his other Pokémon had adopted Robyn's serious and aggressive attitude, although they quickly returned to their normal state soon afterwards. Azumarill battled in Edge's against in his fight to save Eevee. Azumarill went up against Erika's , with Edge being confident that it would be an easy victory. Azumarill attacks with , but is stopped on the last hit and counter attacked with Bellsprout's , knocking her out. Azumarill is picked as Edge's first Pokémon in his battle against at the . Edge send out Azumarill to attack, but in the short amount of time that he does so, Giovanni successfully releases his and Azumarill, forcing Edge to recall her, and leaving her unable to battle any longer. During the , Azumarill battled against a Trainer's , advancing Edge to the semi-finals. In the finals, Azumarill and Pikachu helped Venusaur defeat Robyn's Charizard in a brilliant strategy by having Azumarill's water vapor and Pikachu's electric energy create a thundercloud that struck a vine shot and wrapped around it by Venusaur. 'Two Years Later' Azumarill is shown in a flashback fighting against 's . Azumarill was easily able to block all of Hitmonchan's attacks and strike back with , but was taken out when Hitmonchan attacked with and . Azumarill battled in the rematch against Bruno, where he is battled against . Machamp quickly overpowers her after his belt is removed and holds Azumarill down. Eevee manages to use the water Azumarill left to use to surprise attack Machamp, causing Machamp to be defeated. 'Crisis of Deoxys' Azumarill battled against 's . Azumarill sends a at Steelix, sending it flying. Carr tries to counter with Steelix's , but Azumarill simply catches it in her hands. She then lifts Steelix into the air by its tail and smashes it into the ground. Later, Azumarill was seen joining Edge's other Pokémon, Robyn's Charizard, and Chuchu to take down the ten that Carr had placed inside the Team Rocket airship that were set to . 'Battle Frontier' Azumarill joined forces with Miguel's Politoed while battling against . After saving Magna and his Dusclops from 's attack, Azumarill used to confuse Guile Hideout so that Politoed could get a chance to sneak closer and attack. Although Guile Hideout tried to send his and to attack the Aqua Rabbit and Frog Pokémon, they simply threw them away and attacked Guile Hideout directly, breaking his armor. 'Personality and Characteristics' Being Edge's very first Pokémon, Azumarill and her Trainer share a strong, unbroken, bond. Due to all the time they have spent together, Azumarill and Edge can formulate plans without the use of words, which have saved both of their lives on numerous occasions throughout their journeys. Azumarill herself is Edge's most trusted Pokémon, although Azumarill isn't his strongest one, but nonetheless, Azumarill knows this fact, and actually accepts it, but becomes incredibly proud and overjoyed at knowing that despite not being his strongest, Azumarill is certainly Edge's favorite Pokémon due to the long they spent together. 'Moves used' Category:Dual-type Pokémon Category:Water-type Pokémon Category:Fairy-type Pokémon Category:Fully Evolved